dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Father Sea (Prime Earth)
The two would cohabitate, eventually spawning a slew of Old Gods from their union named Sky, Wind, Fire & Earth. They're children were very lucrative with the essence of creation; often putting their ingenuity in constructing more and more new place-holds within their father's substance. Such as land, coral, tree's & stones along with alternating weather patterns to govern his swirling waves. Innovations which greatly perturbed the oceanic personification. Feeling a lack of deference in the constant spanning of new items and concepts alongside newer gods introduced into his waters caused him no end of irritation. Sea was insulted due to believing that they'ed forgotten on whom they'ed built all of they're creations upon. Angered by these inclinations, the primal adept opted his wife to aid him in slaughtering his kin and all of their works so they may start over anew. But Mother Salt could not go along with such a horrendous plan, her telling their children of her husbands deign while not realizing just how badly they would react when she spoke to them of his schemes. In the dead of night, while their father slept, Father Sea's kids murdered him in an act of self preservation. Such an act drove their mother to maddening sorrow & rage wherein her heartbroken fury begat seven monstrous divine progeny that nearly did their elder siblings in as a consequence. But after having created a means of dealing with them and then scattering their salted remains across the world, the children of the primordial's felt extreme guilt over their misguided actions. They opted to honor their fallen mother & father's memory by creating mankind through the ocean's essence, crafting them in the image of Sea & Salt as a means of giving eternal deference to them. Unspoken Water In truth however Father Sea did not perish as the legends would have those who've heard it believe. Somehow in some form or another, he still existed as an abstract of the worlds waters will. Quite possibly acting on it's intuitive intervention whenever other sea gods begotten by his children grow egoistic in their role as caretakers of the deep, whom let themselves grow entitled and bigoted with how they managed the worlds waters and misused their powers over it. Having them all spirited away to a secondary afterlife made for the principalities of the surf to an undisclosed island known as Unspoken Water. One such deity was the sea goddess Namma whom, along with her daughter, had been brought to the island by the oceans design as her penance for her wild, self-obsessed attitude. So frightened were the other old divinities by the vengeful numen that they banished Namma to her own uninhabited island, away from them and her child, like she'd intended. Feeling what dangers his vengeful bride's long simmering rage would bring Father Sea acted on the oceans will. Bringing the oceanic hero Aquaman to the watery afterlife just as he was struck down by his own beloved. When the ocean's champion managed to dispatch his wayward spouse and her omnicidal plans, the father of the gods would whisk Aquaman back to the surface with the rest of his grand children at his back. As the forgotten sea deities welcome Arthur into their ranks as a bastion of the marine, after bowing in reverence to their proginator, Father Sea returns from the ocean's of Unspoken Water to return their chosen ones Trident too him. | Powers = * : Father Sea belongs to a race of ancient and inconceivably powerful beings known as Old Gods. Because of this heritage He possesses almost unlimited power. ** : As with all Old Gods, Father Sea is aware of the multiverse and the realms that lie beyond. This knowledge gives him an understanding of the universe and all life that transcends the capabilities of normal mortals.DC's explanation of the New 52 Multiverse ** : Father Sea, through collusion with his wife, had a hand in creating the Prime Earth universe. Thus making him possibly older than the planet it is centered around, which roughly 4.543+ billion years of age. ** : As an eldritch personification of the life giving vast. Father Sea has absolte control and understanding of water, hydration, aqua and everything associated with it. *** : As the harrier entity working on the behalf of the worlds deep blue. He can transport gods or mortals who've perished at sea along their way towards their ultimate rewards. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}